


Dans l'ombre de ton cœur

by Kashiira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Quand une mission pourtant toute simple dérape, ses conséquences seront lourdes à porter pour une partie des Onze de Konoha...Shikamaru n'a pas fini de regretter le bon vieux temps, Neji se fait des nœuds au cerveau, Hinata se désespère, Kiba s'inquiète et Naruto ne voit pas bien où se situe le problème. Sans oublier qu'être un garçon ou une fille, c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air...Et, évidemment, ce ne serait pas amusant si les choses ne se compliquaient pas un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?"'Y a un karma de merde dans le coin !"





	1. Inversion

_Chapitre un :_

_Inversion_

 

 

Secoué par les cahots de la course d’Hinata, Shikamaru grogne. Ferme les yeux. Fort. Son amie n’arrivera pas à temps. Pas avant qu’il ne perde conscience. La main gauche pressée sur la blessure de son ventre, il sent le sang s’écouler.

— Courage, Shikamaru-kun ! Nous arrivons à Konoha !

La voix de la jeune fille vacille, rendue rauque par l’effort et le stress. Shikamaru tente d’ouvrir les yeux. Découvre qu’il n’en a plus la force. L’inconscience le gagne peu à peu. Il sent sa main droite se desserrer, le parchemin qu’il tient glisser. Non ! Il ne sait pas encore si ce fichu objet a à voir avec leur mésaventure mais il n’est pas question qu’il le perde maintenant ! Hinata ralentit. Des voix s’élèvent.

Connues, familières.

C’est bon, il peut se laisser aller. Tandis qu’il plonge dans l’inconscience, le kage-nin ne peut s’empêcher de songer que Naruto et Kiba ne le laisseront jamais tranquille avec la manière dont leur amie l’a ramené au village : façon princesse en détresse. En même temps, c’était ça ou rien, il n’aurait pas tenu le coup autrement et il n’avait pas la force de protester lorsqu’elle l’a soulevé.

Il songe vaguement qu’il n’aurait rien contre une bonne sieste. Ses doigts serrent le parchemin une dernière fois avant de le laisser tomber.

Puis, plus rien.

Il avait raison, il a perdu connaissance avant de passer les portes du village.

 

~

 

Hinata sursaute et s’immobilise, hors d’haleine. Les ninjas de faction à la grande porte l’entourent, kunais sortis.

— Halte-là !

— Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille halète un moment avant de parvenir à répondre. Elle n’en revient pas : elle est parvenue à porter son compagnon tout du long du chemin sans faiblir ? D’accord, le jeune homme est tout maigrichon et presque aussi petit qu’elle mais tout de même.

— Je… C’est moi, réussit-elle à souffler, Hinata ! Je dois voir Hokage-sama tout de suite et Shikamaru-kun est blessé !

Autour d’elle, seul le silence lui répond.

— Hein ? réplique l’un des gardes. Comment ça : Hinata ? Shikamaru ?

— Oui ! Hokage-sama nous a envoyés en mission et… Oh ! Le parchemin !

Le blessé ne le tient plus à la main. Inquiète, la jeune fille regarde autour d’elle et soupire de soulagement en l’apercevant à ses pieds.

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Kiba s’approche en courant, suivi d’Akamaru. Le grand chien se dirige droit vers la jeune fille, heureux de la revoir. Le jeune homme s’approche à son tour, ouvre de grands yeux. Il avance jusqu’à envahir son espace vital et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec elle, séparé seulement par le corps inerte du blessé. La renifle avec tant d’insistance qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de rougir.

— Hinata ? s’exclame-t-il.

Puis, il fronce les lèvres à l’odeur cuivrée du sang qui s’élève et baisse les yeux.

— Sh… Shika ?

Il ne parvient pas à détacher les yeux de la silhouette inconsciente de son ami.

— Mais… Mais…

— S’il te plaît, Kiba-kun ! Dis-leur que c’est bien nous ! supplie Hinata. Shikamaru-kun est blessé et…

Le jeune homme se secoue tout à coup, se passe la main devant les yeux.

— D’accord. Suis-moi ! C’est bon, les gars ! Ce sont bien eux ! Prévenez Tsunade-sama !

Soulagée, Hinata se presse à la suite de son coéquipier. Pourvu qu’elle n’arrive pas trop tard ! Elle jette un œil au chien. Il la suit, le parchemin entre ses crocs.

— Tu es le meilleur, Akamaru-chan !

Elle ne s’est pas encore rendue compte à quel point sa voix a changé… Ni à quel point plus rien ne sera tout à fait comme avant.

 

~

 

À l’hôpital, les parents inquiets se sont regroupés dans la salle d’attente. Kiba ne sait pas trop s’il doit rester ou discrètement s’éclipser. Ce sont ses amis qui se font examiner en cet instant et il sent qu’ils auront besoin de son soutien. Seulement, il ne saurait quoi leur dire même si sa vie en dépendait. Adossé au mur, Akamaru couché à ses pieds, il ne peut s’empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce qui a pu aussi mal tourner dans la mission relativement simple donnée aux jeunes gens. Ramener un parchemin que le chef d’un village éloigné offrait à l’Hokage en signe de respect… Pas de quoi tourner à la catastrophe. C’était même plutôt des vacances que Tsunade offrait de manière détournée au génie de Konoha : une mission toute bête et une compagne de route calme et douce !

C’est la première fois qu’il voit Shikamaru aussi amoché. D’habitude… Il bloque un instant, ne sait plus trop à quoi il pensait tandis que la vue de son ami lui revient en mémoire. Comment… Comment… Shika et Hinata-chan…

Tsunade entre soudain, l’arrache à ses pensées. Elle vient de terminer d’ausculter les jeunes gens.

— La vie de… Shikamaru est hors de danger. Sa plaie à l’estomac nous a causé du souci mais il va guérir. Hinata va bien également, en dehors de quelques meurtrissures et…

Elle toussote. Son regard dévie vers le ninja-chien avant de revenir vers les parents inquiets.

— Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Je pense que nous devons parler en privé des changements subis par vos enfants et des conséquences que cela aura sur leur futur.

Elle dirige les Hyuuga et les Nara vers une salle privée, laissant le jeune Inuzuka à ses interrogations. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier finit par se décider et sort de l’hôpital. Il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s’est passé, mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées avant de voir les deux ninjas. Shikamaru est son ami depuis l’enfance et Hinata est sa coéquipière, quasiment une petite sœur. Comment ne pas apprécier ses douces manières, sa façon de rougir, de bredouiller ? Ils méritent d’être soutenus tous les deux. Mais dans l’immédiat, Kiba a besoin de s’isoler un peu. Il ne peut pas se retrouver en face de ses amis maintenant. Pas avant d’être certain d’avoir bien intégré ce qui leur est… arrivé.

— ‘Tain ! Je cause comme Shika, maintenant !

 

~

 

Debout dans l’embrasure de la porte, Neji ne peut s’empêcher de fixer le jeune homme qui se tient assis sur le lit d’hôpital.

— Je ne pouvais y croire, murmure-t-il enfin. Comment ?

Hinata hausse les épaules. Rougit et détourne les yeux sous le regard scrutateur de son cousin et ce dernier ne peut que voir s’envoler en lambeaux ses derniers doutes quant à sa véritable identité.

— Comment ?

— Je… Je l’ignore, Neji-nii-san. Sans Shikamaru-kun, je serais certainement morte à l’heure qui est. C-c’est lui qui a repéré les ninjas postés en embuscade. Il les tenait sous l’emprise de son ombre m-mais…

Elle… Il rougit.

— Une terrible douleur nous a frappés tous les deux. Dans le… enfin… en certains endroits.

Neji ne demande pas plus d’informations quant à ce sujet, son esprit se refuse à s’aventurer sur ce terrain. Pas de suite, en tout cas !

— Nos adversaires ont réussi à rompre la technique des ombres et nous avons dû lutter. Shikamaru-kun s’est retrouvé cerné et c’est là que…

Les immenses yeux couleur glacier s’embuent et les lèvres d’Hinata tremblent.

— Qu’il a été blessé, complète son cousin.

— Oui… J-je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, je me suis sentie tellement furieuse quand je l’ai vu tomber… Je… J’ai tué trois ninjas avec la technique du poing souple. L-les autres se sont sauvés. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sh… Shikamaru-kun m’a souri. Il était si calme. Et i-il m’a dit que j’avais bien combattu. M…mais je ne comprends pas. Je n’ai pas réussi à le protéger ! J… J’ai échoué. En-enfin, il m’a ensuite dit qu’il allait probablement avoir besoin de soins. Il semblait si serein. Je crois qu’il voulait me rassurer… que je garde mon calme. Et-et pourtant… Je… Ç…ça avait déjà commencé… L… le… enfin…

— Je vois de quoi tu veux parler, Hinata-sama. Tout comme tu t’es transformée en… garçon, il avait commencé à se transformer en… en…

— F-fille ? propose sa cousine… cousin.

— Heu… Oui.

— Je-je ne m’en suis pas rendue compte immédiatement. I-il m’a expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas rester là, q-que les ninjas qui s’étaient enfuis risquaient de revenir. A-lors je l’ai soulevé dans mes bras. Il a eu l’air surpris mais il avait trop m-mal pour protester… Ce-ce n’est qu’en arrivant ici que j’en ai vraiment pris conscience…

Neji hoche la tête, compréhensif devant les paroles hachées et l’expression désorientée de sa cousine (cousin !) d’habitude si réservée. Effectivement, cette métamorphose a de quoi perturber le plus équilibré des ninjas de Konoha et Hinata ne fait pas partie de ceux-là. Aussi adorable et aimante soit-elle !

Enfin… il…

Le jeune homme parvient à rester impavide malgré la migraine qu’il sent poindre. Finalement, il tend à Hinata un paquet de vêtements.

— Hiashi-sama a envoyé un serviteur pour te chercher une tenue plus adéquate et… hum… à ta taille. Je l’ai intercepté.

— Merci !

Un silence contraint tombe entre eux avant que Neji se détourne en rougissant.

— Je vais te laisser un peu d’intimité pour te changer…

 

~

 

Les yeux fermés, Shikamaru prétend dormir. Il entend la conversation étouffée entre ses parents. S’efforce de ne pas écouter. À la place, il se concentre sur sa respiration, tente de ne pas remarquer les changements subis par son corps. De ne pas paniquer. Il a besoin de temps.

Pour réfléchir.

Comprendre.

Mais il a beau rejouer la scène dans sa tête, rien ne lui vient à l’esprit.

Ce qui lui arrive… Ce ne peut être qu’un justu de transformation, n’est-ce pas ?

Il aimerait se raccrocher à cette idée mais il sait déjà que cela ne sera pas aussi simple. Un justu de transformation est immédiat et sans inconfort. Même pour un changement de sexe… Il suffit de penser au sexy-justu de Naruto !

Dans son cas (et celui d’Hinata), la transformation s’est opérée sur plusieurs heures. Sans compter que le processus était loin de se révéler indolore.

Peut-être une malédiction ? Mais au village, il n’a remarqué aucun signe suspect. Rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un rituel. Il ne lui a pas semblé non plus qu’ils s’aventuraient sur un territoire maudit. Pas de signes gravés sur les arbres ni de statues menaçantes. Ni aucun autre détail qui aurait attiré son attention.

Quant à leurs assaillants…

La voix de sa mère interrompt ses pensées.

— Je n’aime pas le voir ainsi…

— Allons, Yoshino. Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas l’habitude de voir notre fils endormi.

— Oh par tous les kamis, Shikaku ! Mais regarde-le ! On nous a enlevé notre petit garçon ! Et on ne sait même pas s’il y aura d’autres séquelles ! Peut-être même qu’il souffre en ce moment et…

Un bruit de sanglots. Shikamaru ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu sa mère pleurer. Crier, tempêter et menacer : oui. Mais pleurer ? Jamais ! Bien trop dure à cuire et forte pour ça.

_On nous a enlevé notre petit garçon._

Il ne se donne pas la peine de se vexer à cette phrase, il a trop l’habitude de la manière de réagir de Nara Yoshino. Il sait qu’elle l’aime et que le diriger et houspiller est sa manière de le lui montrer. C’est la peine contenue dans cette seule phrase qui le pousse à ouvrir les yeux. Son père s’est penché au-dessus de lui et le fixe pensivement. Sa mine reste neutre tandis que le contact oculaire se noue. Shikamaru grogne, tente de se redresser mais la douleur dans son ventre irradie dans des muscles qu’il ne se savait même pas détenir. Aussitôt, Yoshino se presse à ses côtés et l’aide à achever son mouvement. Elle connait son fils : s’il peut paresser à loisir, il ne s’en privera pas mais, lorsqu’il a décidé d’entreprendre quelque chose (même aussi trivial que de s’asseoir dans un lit d’hôpital), il ira jusqu’au bout.

— C’est bon ! C’est toujours moi !

C’est la première fois que Shikamaru parle depuis son réveil et tous les occupants de la pièce – lui compris – sont surpris d’entendre la voix légèrement voilée mais indéniablement féminine qui sort de sa bouche. Certes, son esprit est resté le même mais il réalise pleinement ce qui a été infligé à son corps. Il sait pourtant que ça ne change rien quant à son identité mais quand il voit le choc dans le regard de son père, tout à coup, il doute.

Gorge serrée, il garde le silence, attend. Ne peut se résoudre à parler encore avec cette voix qui n’est pas la sienne. Il le déteste, ce corps qui n’est plus le sien… cette peur atroce qui lui déchire les tripes et vole son assurance, la détruit d’instant en instant. Tant qu’il gardait les yeux fermés, il avait encore l’illusion de pouvoir contrôler un peu les évènements.

Quel idiot !

Et Shikaku qui ne dit toujours rien ! Qui se contente de le fixer sans mots dire.

Puis, tout à coup, son père bouge. Plonge vers l’avant. Sa main se referme sur sa nuque et le presse contre son épaule tout en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur sa blessure.

— Bien sûr. C’est toujours toi ! assure-t-il fermement.

Un petit sourire tire ses lèvres sur le côté et il ajoute :

— J’ai toujours voulu une fille.

Yoshino s’essuie discrètement les yeux tandis que Shikamaru profite de l’abri fourni par l’étreinte paternelle pour laisser s’évaporer momentanément la terreur qui l’a saisi peu avant.

— Ne te fais quand même pas trop d’illusions, p’pa, réplique-t-il enfin.

Shikaku rit doucement et se recule. Laisse une main glisser sur la joue de son fils… de sa fille. La situation est assez embarrassante comme ça.

— Je vais me faire des nœuds au cerveau avec ces conneries, fiston… enfin…

— Ne pense même pas à terminer ta phrase, vieil homme !

Un silence s’installe. Yoshino s’évertue à ne pas regarder dans la direction de son mari. Elle se contente de fixer Shikamaru qui menace son père d’un index tendu, dans une attitude qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de reconnaître. Ce dernier cligne des yeux devant la mine sévère de leur fils… fille…

Les nœuds prédits commencent à se former.

Le Nara en titre éclate soudain de rire au nez de sa femme et de leur… enfant.

— Ô Kamis ! parvient-il à articuler. Tu… Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère comme ça !

— Ça y est, m’man… il a fini par craquer son slip, marmonne Shikamaru d’un ton dubitatif.

— Ne parle pas comme ça de ce vieil imbécile, répond machinalement Yoshino.

Puis, elle aussi rit à son tour. Pour laisser s’évacuer la pression et ne pas craquer.

— Mouais, ronchonne Shikamaru avant de se laisser retomber contre ses oreillers.

Il grimace comme le mouvement tire sur sa blessure. D’un œil torve, il observe l’hilarité paternelle avant de décider que cette dernière a suffisamment duré :

— T’es au courant que tu vas te retrouver en infériorité numérique à la maison, hein ?

À cette nouvelle, Shikaku avale de travers et se met à tousser comme un perdu à la grande satisfaction de son fils… fille. C’est sur cette scène que Tsunade entre dans la chambre.

— Bien. Je vois que tu ne prends pas la nouvelle trop mal, constate-t-elle devant le sourire moqueur que le blessé adresse à son géniteur.

Elle soupire en croisant les bras sous son ample poitrine et jette un regard contemplatif au jeune ninja.

— Dire que je t’ai donné cette mission toute simple pour te permettre de te reposer, de te vider la tête. Aller chercher et ramener… Comment a-t-elle pu tourner aussi mal ?

Shikamaru hausserait bien les épaules mais il se retient au dernier moment : il n’a pas envie de faire le moindre mouvement qui réveillerait la douleur dans son ventre.

— Ils nous attendaient, c’est certain, réplique-t-il.

Depuis son réveil, il n’a cessé d’y penser, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas devoir songer à son autre problème. Shikaku cesse de faire le pitre et s’assied à nouveau à ses côtés, toute son attention concentrée sur la conversation. Sans regarder son fils (sa fille !), il pose la main sur la sienne et la serre.

Fort.

 


	2. Visite de courtoisie

 

Hinata fixe son reflet dans le miroir que Sakura a été assez gentille pour lui apporter. Assis au fond de la chambre, Neji semble simplement attendre que la leur amie cesse son bavardage sans fin. L’héritière – est-elle un héritier, maintenant ? – sait qu’il s’ennuie profondément en écoutant l’apprentie de Tsunade papoter mais il est trop poli pour commenter. Et, à vrai dire, elle est heureuse de la présence de leur compagne, sa voix l’encourage, l’empêche de vraiment penser à sa… situation.

Comment est-elle censée réagir ? Comment peut-elle agir en garçon ?

Elle a déjà du mal à vivre en tant que fille, alors si elle doit tout changer… Tout…

Des mains entourent les siennes, brisent la gangue de panique qui menace de la submerger. Sakura lui sourit :

— Tout va bien se passer, Hinata-chan ! Tu n’es pas toute seule.

Son amie lui adresse un clin d’œil avant d’ajouter :

— Tes coéquipiers et ton cousin t’aideront avec tous les détails masculins et tu peux venir me trouver quand tu voudras quand tu en auras assez de toute cette testostérone. On se fera une virée entre fille avec les autres !

Hinata ne peut s’empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

— Merci ! souffle-t-elle sans bégayer.

Tenten passe soudain la tête par la porte de la chambre qui est restée entrouverte.

— Eh ! Les filles ! Neji ! salue-t-elle avant d’entrer. Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu ta voix, Sakura !

La brunette tient un sachet contre elle.

— Tenten ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu rends visite à quelqu’un ?

— Oui, je voulais voir Shikamaru. Je sais qu’Hinata sera bien entourée et soutenue.

La jeune fille adresse un clin d’œil à son coéquipier qui grogne son assentiment. Sa cousine n’est pas restée seule une seule seconde. Au point qu’il se demande un peu ce qu’il fait là.

— Du coup, je me suis dit que Shikamaru aurait sans doute besoin d’un peu de soutien de son côté. J’aime bien Ino mais je ne suis pas certaine qu’il ait besoin de… hum… de son caractère…

Tenten s’interrompt le temps de chercher des termes relativement neutres pour décrire la kunoichi. Sakura vient à son secours avec un bon sourire.

— Tu peux dire ‘caractère de cochon’ ! Ne t’en fais pas pour Shikamaru, il est trop paresseux pour s’en offusquer.

Hinata presse ses mains devant elle. Elle n’a pas pensé à l’état de son ami. Lui aussi doit se sentir bouleversé.

— Mais je suppose qu’un peu de soutien lui ferait du bien… Ce n’est pas Naruto ni Kiba qui se montreront vraiment compréhensifs.

Tenten sourit et lève son sac.

— Exactement ! Je me suis dit que je pourrais lui apporter quelques affaires de première nécessité. Il est du genre maigrichon, du coup il ne doit pas avoir une trop grosse poitrine mais quand même…

Sakura grimace.

— Oui, tu as bien fait. Du peu que j’ai vu pendant qu’on le soignait, je dirais un bonnet A… Ou à la rigueur, un petit B mais je n’en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

Hinata sent ses joues s’empourprer. Ses amies parlent librement de ce genre de détails très embarrassants devant son cousin ! Le jeune homme garde une mine impassible, seuls ses yeux se sont légèrement écarquillés devant le sens que prend la conversation et il regarde à présent la porte avec insistance.

— Ah… En fait…

Oh ! Là ! Là ! Elle ne va jamais s’habituer à sa voix ! Elle toussote avec timidité et l’attention de ses amies se dirige vers elle. Au moins, elles ont arrêté de parler de bonnets de soutien-gorge !

— En fait, j-je… enfin… S-si c’est p-possible, j-j’aurais bien voulu l-lui rendre visite.

Son cousin, qui avait commencé à se détendre, se fige avant de se tourner vers elle. Un instant, elle pense qu’il va s’y opposer mais, après un instant de réflexion, il hoche la tête avec approbation.

— J’en avais également l’intention !

 

~

 

Après tout, Shikamaru a protégé Hinata et l’a rassurée lors de leur mission. Pas que ce soit étonnant : le jeune homme, malgré son apparent je-m’en-foutisme, a un sens des responsabilités particulièrement aigu. Le moins que Neji puisse faire, c’est de prendre de ses nouvelles. Et, après tout, ils sont compagnons d’arme… Les filles se dirigent vers la porte et le jeune homme leur emboite le pas.

— Hinata-chan !

Tous quatre se figent en entendant la voix du ninja le plus hyperactif de Konoha résonner derrière eux.

— N-N-Naruto ? bégaye la malheureuse cible de tout cet enthousiasme.

Le blondinet freine des quatre fers pour ne pas emboutir les trois… les deux filles et les deux garçons. Cligne des yeux devant son amie.

— J’y croyais pas ! Kiba m’a dit pour Shikamaru et toi…

Il la regarde de haut en bas et un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Tu es top, comme ça, Hinata-chan !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lève le pouce en un thumb-up ! Neji soupire avec dépit. Ce crétin a trop trainé avec Lee et Gai-sensei ! Ses yeux s’étrécissent soudain, le jeune homme a saisi sa cousine écarlate d’émoi par le poignet et l’entraine dans le couloir.

— Viens ! On va tirer en bourrique ce fainéant de Shikamaru !

En deux pas, Neji les a rejoints et les sépare.

— Je ne pense pas que faire irruption dans la chambre d’un blessé pour se moquer de lui soit une idée brillante, Naruto.

Il est parvenu à garder un ton neutre et calme. L’hôte du renard à cet effet sur lui d’à la fois l’agacer et l’apaiser. Probablement, parce que, derrière cette façade de guignol, se cache un jeune homme qui sait à quel point la solitude et l’injustice font mal. Le blondinet se gratte le menton d’un air un peu penaud.

— Oh… T’as raison… Ce serait pas sympa… Shika m’a apporté un panier de fruit un jour que j’étais blessé. Bon, c’était pour Choji à la base mais il a pensé à moi quand même.

Sakura ne se gêne pas pour lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer bruyamment avant de frapper le jeune homme sur la tête. Neji s’écarte prudemment d’un pas. Le sexe faible, hein ? À d’autres !

— Naruto ! Tu es vraiment stupide, parfois ! Tu pourrais penser à demander comment il va plutôt que de penser à lui faire des blagues idiotes !

— Itaï ! proteste le garçon d’un ton plaintif.

Il se frotte le crâne des deux mains avant de relever la tête, la larme à l’œil.

— Maiiis… Sakura-chan ! Ça fait mal !

Il reprend son sérieux devant la mine sombre de la jeune fille.

— Ses blessures sont si graves que ça ? Je veux dire… Shika s’est toujours sorti des pires situations sans trop de casse !

La medic-nin soupire.

— On a failli le perdre, cette fois, murmure-t-elle.

Les jeunes gens poursuivent leur route en silence. Neji repense à sa première mission avec le jeune homme. Leur compagnon s’en était tiré avec juste un doigt cassé, alors que tous ses compagnons avaient passé des jours à l’hôpital. Pourtant, il ne peut s’empêcher de songer que de leur cinq, c’est probablement Shikmaru qui en a le plus souffert.

Et qui en souffre encore aujourd’hui.

Pas physiquement, certes mais… la culpabilité le ronge. C’est un sentiment que Neji connaît bien, lui aussi.

Devant lui, Naruto pousse la porte du blessé en claironnant :

— Alors mon vieux, comment tu…

Il s’interrompt et se fige. Sakura le pousse pour qu’il laisse ses compagnons entrer.

— J’aurais jamais cru que tu serais jolie en fille ! s’exclame le blondinet – qui ne sais décidément jamais quand se taire – avant de mordre la poussière, balayé par le poing vengeur de sa coéquipière.

— Ferme ton clapet ! gronde cette dernière.

Assise à côté du lit, Yoshino cligne des yeux un moment face à cette intrusion. Hinata et Tenten s’inclinent pour s’excuser des manières de leurs camarades. Neji, lui, ne peut détacher son regard de la forme allongée. La transformation est encore plus dérangeante chez Shikamaru que chez sa cousine. À vrai dire, s’il se contente de ne regarder que ce qui se trouve au-dessus des épaules…

Non. Nême ainsi, il se sent perturbé.

Il reconnaît toujours son compagnon, évidemment. Principalement grâce au regard blasé que la jeune fille leur jette. Ses cheveux pendent librement sur ses épaules, encadrent le front haut typique des Nara. Son menton et son visage se sont encore affinés et ses iris sombres paraissent… plus larges ?

Oui, définitivement !

— C’est bon ! râle Shikamaru devant leurs mines stupéfaites. Vous avez eu l’occasion de vous habituer à Hinata. C’est pareil pour moi : passez à autre chose !

— Comment te sens-tu ? demande Neji, serviable.

Le jeune homme (jeune fille ?) penche légèrement la tête dans sa direction en signe de reconnaissance pour sa tentative de diversion.

— J’ai connu mieux mais le bon côté, c’est que je vais pouvoir rester au lit pendant un moment. J’ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper…

À ses côtés, sa mère marmonne quelques mots pour son seul bénéfice et l’adolescent-e lève les yeux au ciel en réponse. Sakura rejoint le… la blessée et passe les mains au-dessus de son ventre. Une douce lumière les illumine, le temps qu’elle sonde la blessure.

— Les réparations de Tsunade-sama tiennent bien. Mais tu as raison, tu vas passer un bon moment allongé-e. Tu dois te ménager. La lame a touché ta colonne vertébrale en même temps que l’estomac. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos…

Elle adresse soudain un clin d’œil à sa patient-e.

— Parce que dès que tu seras en état, je me chargerai de te remettre en forme.

Shikamaru lui rend son regard, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu aurais dû m’achever, marmonne-t-il… elle.

Neji sent sa migraine sous-jacente grossir.

— Est-ce réversible ?

Tous se tournent vers lui en entendant sa question. Seul le kage-nin ne paraît pas surpris. Sakura cligne des yeux un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il parle et s’empourpre.

— Ah… Je n’en sais rien. Je suppose que Tsunade-sama pourra mieux répondre que moi.

— Elle l’a déjà fait, dit Shikamaru.

Il le mentionne tout doucement, les yeux mi-clos comme s’il (elle) était sur le point de s’endormir.

— Mon vieux a déjà posé la question. Elle va chercher les raisons de notre… état...

— Des ninjas sont partis remonter vos traces pour tenter de comprendre, complète Yoshino.

— Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre et prendre notre mal en patience, termine le stratège du village.

Mère et fils (fille !), même si le principal intéressé le nierait certainement, semblent proches, presque complices. Un petit silence suit l’explication.

— Vous vous ressemblez vraiment, tous les deux s’exclame Tenten.

Shikamaru lève les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr qu’on se ressemble ! Je peux difficilement renier la moitié de mon bagage génétique même si elle est bruyante et exigeante !

— Je suis bien obligée de maintenir un minimum d’ordre et de discipline à la maison.

Le blessé agite la main pour évacuer l’argument.

— Oui, oui !

Naruto n’a encore rien dit, il se contente de fixer son ami alité d’un air un peu ahuri. Tenten se secoue enfin et s’approche du lit pour tendre le petit sachet qu’elle a apporté.

— Tiens, c’est pour toi, murmure-t-elle, embarrassée et les joues un peu rouges. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais sans doute besoin… Hum… En fait, tu devrais l’ouvrir plus tard, en privé.

Shikamaru la fixe une seconde avant de prendre le cadeau.

— Je suppose qu’il vaut mieux… Merci, en tout cas… Enfin, je crois.

Tenten rit nerveusement avant de reculer.

— Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu viens, Naruto ?

Le blondinet semble soudain s’éveiller.

— Hein ? Moi ? Mais j’ai pas encore…

Sakura l’interrompt en l’attrapant par l’épaule.

— Il faut laisser les malades se reposer ! gronde-t-elle. Et tu es tellement bruyant que personne ne pourra dormir tant que tu seras dans les parages. Ouste !

Et tandis qu’elle pousse son ami dehors, Neji l’entend s’exclamer :

— Tu n’as pas intérêt à sortir une remarque stupide devant Hinata-chan ou Shikamaru ! Allez ! Avance ! Je vais te résumer le tout pendant qu’on marche !

Les Hyuuga s’inclinent à leur tour. La plus jeune ouvre la bouche, murmure quelques mots d’une voix si ténue que seul son cousin comprend ce qu’elle dit.

— Je n’ai pas entendu, réplique le blessé.

Son expression s’adoucit d’un sourire et Neji sent sa gorge se serrer. Il n’a jamais vu ce type d’expression chez son ami. Pourtant, cela ne lui semble pas si étranger… Peut-être l’a-t-il entraperçu lorsque le kage-nin parlait avec Chouji. Entre ces deux-là, il y a une profonde amitié, une tendresse qu’il envierait presque.

— Mais je crois deviner ce que tu as dit : tout va bien, Hinata ! Nous sommes en vie tous les deux et pour le reste…

Shikamaru hausse les épaules avant de grimacer de douleur.

— Ça ne sert à rien de se fatiguer à s’angoisser sur le sujet. Soit, Tsunade trouvera un remède ou une technique pour inverser le processus ; soit, on finira bien par s’y habituer.

Yoshino lui jette un regard empli de fierté et finit par prendre la pauvre Hinata en pitié. Elle la rejoint avant de gentiment l’encourager à se relever.

— Shika a raison, dit-elle avec un bon sourire.

Elle ignore son fils (fille !) derrière elle qui proteste devant ce surnom.

— Je te suis reconnaissante de nous l’avoir ramené en vie. Et… je voudrais vous demander de rester encore un peu, tous les deux. Mon époux et votre oncle discutent, ils vont bientôt revenir et je pense que cela vous concerne également.

Son expression indique clairement qu’elle désapprouve. Quant à savoir quoi ?

Neji ne se sent pas rassuré de savoir que son oncle parle peut-être de lui. Même s’il a résolu une bonne part de ce qui l’opposait à la Branche Principale, cela reste un sujet sensible. Hinata se tourne vers lui, manifestement troublée, avant de revenir aux Nara, la main pressée contre sa gorge.

— Je… J-je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-elle… il. P-pourquoi est-ce que père…

Il (elle ?) ne termine pas sa phrase, désemparé.

Depuis son lit, Shikamaru fixe le plafond d’un air de profond ennui.

— Ils veulent nous marier, marmonne-t-il.


	3. Marions-les

Hinata pousse un petit cri de souris, les deux autres restent silencieux. Le blessé ferme les yeux. Il aimerait bien se reposer mais il devine que les deux chefs de clans ne vont plus tarder à revenir.

— Je ne comprends pas, laisse tomber platement Neji après un long silence.

Yoshino reste silencieuse mais Shikamaru sent son regard sur lui… elle – oh ! La barbe ! – et la question silencieuse plane entre eux, plus bruyante que n’importe laquelle de ses diatribes furieuses. Ce que les femmes peuvent être ch…

_Ah ! Mais un instant !_

— Rhah ! Ça me fout une de ces migraines ! râle-t-il sans lâcher le plafond des yeux.

Après tout, il reste lui-même quel que soit son corps…

Jeune homme ? Jeune fille ? Ce n’est pas qu’il déteste les acrobaties mentales, c’est même plutôt le contraire. Un petit sourire tire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’il…

_Allez, Nara ! Un peu de courage !_

… tandis qu’ _elle_ considère le problème sous un autre angle. Elle connaît des hommes presqu’aussi compliqués qu’une femme. Il y en a un à quelques pas à peine de son lit, d’ailleurs. Et, puis, ça fera une expérience intéressante…

_Verre à moitié rempli, Nara !_

— Shikamaru ! Explique-toi !

La jeune fille – il va lui falloir un moment avant que ça lui vienne naturellement ; avec un peu de chance, Tsunade aura trouvé une solution entretemps… – ouvre les yeux et jette un regard de biais en direction de sa mère. Cette dernière la regarde avec une incrédulité vaguement coupable. Neji se tient derrière elle et fronce les sourcils.

— Tu croyais vraiment que je n’allais pas trouver les accords dans le bureau de papa ?

— Quoi ? Mais… quand ?

Pas de dénégations : ça vaut bien un aveu !

— Ça fait déjà un moment. Je m’ennuyais.

— Alors tu t’es dit que fouiller le bureau de ton père t’occuperait ?

— À peu près… Tu te plaignais que je ne fichais rien à la maison…

Un instant, il lui semble que Yoshino va exploser. À la place, elle jette les bras en l’air et s’éloigne de quelques pas en marmonnant.

— Tu n’en as jamais parlé, remarque Neji.

— Non. Je n’en voyais pas l’utilité. Ils n’arriveront jamais à un accord satisfaisant, de toute façon. Les Hyuuga ont trop d’exigences et le traité était à moitié rempli…

La porte de la chambre s’ouvre pour laisser entrer Shikaku et Hiashi, tous deux porteurs de mines sombres. Tsunade les suit de près. Elle semble plutôt remontée contre les deux hommes.

_Oh ! Oh ! Pas bon, ça !_

Le Nara en titre s’arrête, pris entre les regards que lui jettent sa femme et son Hokage.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il sur la défensive.

— Ton… Ton…

Yoshino sourit soudain, les yeux étrécis.

—  _Ta_ fille était au courant, figure-toi ! Et _elle_ est persuadée que votre fierté masculine mal placée vous empêchera de trouver un accord.

Elle se tourne vers la blessée qui rentre la tête entre les épaules.

— C’est bien ce que tu as dit ?

Shikamaru aimerait bien qu’on la laisse en dehors des disputes parentales, pour une fois.

— Je ne répondrai pas à ça ! réplique-t-elle.

—  _Elle_ n’a pas tort, remarque Hiashi. Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux.

Il semble, alors, remarquer la présence des deux jeunes Hyuuga.

— Neji, Hinata : attendez dehors.

— Un instant ! coupe Tsunade.

— Moi, j’ai rien contre attendre dehors, marmonne la Nara.

La plantureuse blonde lui jette un coup d’œil presque compatissant. Quel choc !

— J’ai lu les fameux accords et je sais pourquoi vous les vouliez les conclure. Et ce qui bloquait de chaque côté. Vu la situation, vous n’avez plus le choix : il vous faut unir vos maisons.

Surprise malgré elle, Shikamaru en essaie de se redresser avant de glapir comme la douleur frappe son ventre et… son dos. Tsunade s’est approchée vivement et pose les mains sur elle avant d’ouvrir ses chakras et de libérer une chaleur apaisante qui emporte ce qui essaie de la scier en deux.

— Voilà, une des raisons : Shikamaru n’est pas en état de se défendre seule, pour le moment. Et nous ne voulons pas qu’il lui arrive malheur, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi tant d’amour ? réussit à marmonner la jeune fille entre ses dents serrées.

— Silence, la réaction ! Et du côté des Hyuuga, vous avez besoin des Nara pour préserver vos petits secrets, n’est-ce pas ? Des secrets partagés, si je ne m’abuse.

La guérisseuse retire ses mains et observe son ouvrage d’un œil critique.

— Bon… Je consoliderai ta colonne et le reste de tes blessures lors d’une prochaine séance. Je pensais que, toi au moins, tu prendrais au sérieux la notion de ‘repos total’ ! Ne me fais pas regretter l’époque où je soignais Lee.

— Eh ! proteste mollement la jeune fille.

Le cœur n’y est pas. Elle n’est franchement pas sûre de vouloir se marier.

Tsunade se redresse et se tourne vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

— Hinata ? Qu’en dis-tu ?

La pauvre en rougit tant que Shikamaru s’attend presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et l’horreur lui dérobe le peu de voix qu’il lui reste. La kage-nin se décide à lui venir en aide :

— Je refuse de me marier avec elle !

Tout le monde se tourne vers la blessée. Celle-ci demeure immobile sur son lit mais cela ne l’empêche pas de retourner les regards qui lui sont adressés avec agacement.

— Et… Peut-on savoir pourquoi ma fille ne te sied pas ? demande Hiashi d’une voix dangereusement calme.

— Parce qu’elle aime déjà quelqu’un et, manifestement, ce n’est pas moi. Je ne ferai pas le malheur de mes amis.

_Je tiens à ma vie et à ma tranquillité, merci bien !_

— Pourquoi pas Hanabi ?

— Trop jeune et… C’est une fille. On ne sait pas si Tsunade-sama pourra inverser notre état à Hinata et moi.

— Sama, hein ? C’est nouveau, ça, s’amuse l’Hokage avant de reprendre son sérieux. À vrai dire, en l’état actuel de mes connaissances, je suis incapable de vous rendre votre sexe d’origine.

_Ah… Bon, ben j’ai plus qu’à m’y habituer. Fais chier !_

— Neji, dit soudain Hiashi. Je souhaite que tu épouses Nara Shikamaru.

 

~

 

Le choc le rend muet, sourd et aveugle au monde. Il ne voit plus que le visage serein de son oncle et celui, presque invisible derrière la guérisseuse, de son compagnon d’arme. Il voudrait répondre, crier son désaccord.

Il n’est pas un bien qu’on vend au plus offrant.

Un pion à jeter en pâture à ses adversaires.

Mais c’est faux, bien sûr qu’il est tout ça à la fois, n’est pas ? Il fait partie de la Branche secondaire de la famille !

Il est sacrifiable.

— Tu n’es plus en sécurité dans le domaine Hyuuga, continue Hiashi. Les Anciens ont du mal à accepter les changements que tu représentes.

Nara Shikaku soupire bruyamment.

— Moui… Je suppose que c’est la meilleure solution. Nous pouvons les fiancer et Neji viendra habiter à la maison pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le domaine et… sa future épouse… Et s’éloigner de ceux qui aimeraient bien le voir disparaître.

De son lit, Shikamaru ne semble pas disposé-e à déposer déjà les armes.

— J’ai mon mot à dire ?

— Non, fiston… enfin… Bref. Tu as éconduit les autres choix qui s’offraient à toi. Tu savais bien qu’en tant qu’héritier… qu’héritière, tu devrais faire un mariage arrangé.

Le seigneur des Hyuuga fixe son neveu sans se préoccuper de la joute verbale qui se joue dans son dos. Il attend sa réponse. Neji sait où se trouve son devoir. Le jeune homme, mine et attitude indéchiffrable, incline la tête.

— Bien, mon oncle.

D’un regard, il dissuade Hinata de protester. Les adultes le fixent un long moment. Hiashi soupire devant son manque de réaction.

— Très bien, conclut Tsunade. Laissons-les discuter, un peu. Je suppose qu’ils ont des choses à se dire.

Assommé, Neji observe la pièce se vider. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouve seul en compagnie de Nara Shikamaru qui le fixe avec une expression partagée entre incrédulité et résignation. Est-ce du rouge qui s’étend sur ses joues ? Le jeune homme n’a pas le temps de s’en assurer que son vis-à-vis lève une main pour la poser en travers de ses yeux.

— J’y crois pas ! marmonne le kage-nin.

Lorsqu’il… enfin elle entrouvre ses doigts pour lui voler un regard, il ne peut pas lui donner tout à fait tort.

— Je suis désolée, Neji. J’aurais dû le voir venir quand j’ai refusé la main d’Hinata… Je voulais juste gagner du temps pour… enfin…

Quelques instants plus tôt, le jeune homme était prêt à haïr Shikamaru mais, à présent, il se rend compte que sa situation n’est pas beaucoup plus enviable que la sienne. En tant qu’héritier… héritière… Bref ! En tant que futur Nara en titre, son compagnon n’a pas vraiment le choix en ce qui concerne son futur matrimonial. Il lui faut assurer la lignée…

— Tu as l’air de plutôt prendre bien la situation, ne peut-il s’empêcher de marmonner, un peu acide.

— On peut dire ça. Je suppose que j’ai de la chance.

Neji hausse un sourcil.

— Oh ? Vraiment ?

Shikamaru le regarde entre ses doigts écartés. Il… Elle laisse sa main glisser pour reposer contre l’oreiller à côté de sa tête. Un petit sourire tire ses lèvres.

— Imagine qu’Ino se tienne à ta place…

— Mais maintenant, ce n’est plus possible.

— C’est bien ce que je dis, j’ai de la chance. Elle aurait fait de ma vie un enfer !

— Et Temari ?

Shikamaru reste silencieux un moment.

— Ça aurait peut-être pu marcher avec elle, on s’entend bien et elle n’est pas trop pénible. Mais… Ça n’aurait pas été juste. Nous sommes simplement amis.

— Vraiment ?

Le kage-nin ne répond pas, se contente de lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable entre ses paupières mi-closes.

— Pourquoi penses-tu avoir de la chance ? insiste Neji. Tu te retrouves obligé d’épouser un autre homme.

En face de lui, son ami fixe le plafond en silence. Si longtemps, qu’il pense qu’il ne recevra aucune réponse.

— Parce que, murmure Shikamaru, je suis un garçon qui aime les garçons et que je me retrouve coincé dans un corps de fille. Me retrouver coincé comme ça, c’est assez chiant mais, au final, ça arrange pas mal les bidons pour le Clan. Il va juste falloir que je m’y fasse.

Son regard dérive vers le Hyuuga qui frissonne sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

— Seulement, c’est salement injuste pour toi.

Un peu choqué par ces révélations, Neji ne réagit pas, se contente de fixer son ami.

— Tu… aimes les garçons ? répète-t-il, mal à l’aise.

Shikamaru tourne la tête vers le mur. Cela n’empêche pas le jeune homme de remarquer que lorsqu’il rougit, ses oreilles aussi s’empourprent.

— Eh bien… Théoriquement, je suppose que oui. Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de tester en pratique. Je comprends que tu puisses m’en vouloir.

— Je ne sais pas encore si je t’en veux. Pour le moment, j’ai davantage envie de blâmer d’autres personnes.

Un petit rire récompense Neji.

— Comment préfères-tu que je m’adresse à toi ?

Son compagnon le regarde à nouveau, pensif. Le silence s’étend et le jeune homme se sent obligé d’élaborer.

— Je sais que tu es un garçon. Mais, tu l’as dit toi-même, tu es coincé dans un corps de fille et…

À nouveau, un petit sourire tire sur le côté les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

— Et tu te retrouves à faire des acrobaties mentales, se moque-t-il gentiment. Tsunade l’a confirmé, à moins de trouver ce qui nous a… changés et de pouvoir l’étudier suffisamment pour l’inverser, Hinata et moi sommes coincés. Autant s’y habituer tout de suite.

— Tu veux que te conjugue au féminin ?

Shikamaru pose l’index contre sa tempe.

— Fille ou garçon : là-dedans, c’est toujours moi. Je n’ai pas changé. Conjugue-moi comme tu voudras, ça m’est égal.

Neji reste silencieux, devine que pour son ami, malgré ses paroles, le sujet doit être sensible.

_C’est toujours moi…_

— Très bien.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, tente d’ajuster son esprit. Cela ressemble bien à Shikamaru d’accepter cet état de fait – ou du moins, de tenter de l’accepter puisqu’il ne peut pas le changer – pour se concentrer sur d’autres choses.

— Je… Je suppose que je peux dire que j’ai de la chance moi aussi, finit-il par murmurer.

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, le blessé… _Non_. La jeune fille lui rend son regard gravement et hoche la tête.

— Tu quittes la famille Hyuuga pour les Nara, dit-elle doucement.

Neji rassemble toute sa volonté pour ne pas toucher son hitai-ate sur son front.

— Oui, murmure-t-il. La branche secondaire…

— Ils ne pourront plus menacer d’utiliser le sceau sur toi.

— Hiashi-sama a interdit d’utiliser cette technique…

— Mais il ne peut pas contrôler tous les Anciens, ni surveiller tous les membres de la Branche Principale.

Un silence, puis :

— Non, admet Neji. Mais même en devenant un Nara, ils pourront quand même…

— Pas si je peux l’en empêcher et pas s’ils ont, ne serait-ce, qu’une once de bon sens.

Shikamaru lâche cette phrase sur le ton de la conversation mais ses yeux sombres luisent d’une dureté d’onyx. Elle est sérieuse. Depuis Naruto, c’est la première fois que quelqu’un le regarde ainsi. La jeune fille finit par se relaxer et sourit paresseusement avant de lever la main et de tendre son index.

— Pour : je ne suis pas compliquée ou difficile à vivre. Tu remarqueras à peine que je suis là.

Neji ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir amusé malgré lui.

— Tu fais une liste de pour et de contre ?

— J’aime faire des listes.

— Et… dis-moi, quels sont les ‘pour’ de ton côté ?

Shikamaru sourit gentiment et le jeune homme sent sa gorge se serrer.

— Tu es calme, tu ne me casseras pas les oreilles toutes les deux minutes. Tu méditeras pendant que je regarderai passer les nuages. Si je me souviens bien, j’ai entendu dire que tu n’es pas mauvais au Shogi…

— Je serai honoré de jouer contre toi.

Un petit reniflement amusé est tout ce qu’il obtient comme réponse. Puis, la blessée redevient sérieuse.

— Contre : tu vas devoir vivre avec quelqu’un pour qui tu n’as pas de sentiments.

Neji reste silencieux.

— Pour : tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. On ne sera même pas obligés de se croiser, si tu n’en as pas envie.

— Je t’aime bien.

Un nouveau silence s’abat sur la chambre d’hôpital. Les jeunes gens se fixent, choqués par l’aveu, souffles coupés de part et d’autre.

Neji ne peut pas croire qu’il vient de dire ça !

— Je… Je ne te déteste pas.

C’est encore pire !

Shikamaru arque un sourcil. Naruto a raison : son visage est agréable à regarder. Et son caractère ne semble pas avoir changé, non plus. Le jeune homme sait que même s’il pouvait refuser cette alliance, il ne serait pas libre pour autant de se choisir une épouse. En tant que neveu du Hyuuga en titre, un mariage arrangé l’attend aussi.

Alors… il peut comprendre le point de vue de son… amie. N’est-ce pas ? Elle le regarde sans trahir ses pensées.

— Je t’aime bien aussi, dit-elle enfin.

C’est un départ, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne se haïssent pas, après tout. Neji s’approche du lit sans savoir ce qu’il veut réellement.

Shikamaru…

Il a appris à respecter son intelligence, à apprécier son sens des responsabilités et sa gentillesse cachée sous une apparente indifférence. Alors, juste pour tester, il se penche et effleure de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille. Lorsqu’il se redresse, elle le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de se fendre d’un petit sourire en coin.

— Tu expérimentes ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui... Alors ?

— Ça peut aller, ce n’était pas désagréable. Et de ton côté ?

Neji sourit malgré lui et s’assied au chevet de son amie.

— Pareil. Je suppose qu’il faudra s’entrainer.

Shikamaru grogne et le fixe avec un déplaisir feint.

— Quel plaie, ces gars toujours motivés !

 


End file.
